Ride to the Rescue
by Sonic Phantom
Summary: Ash reunites with the Bridge Bike Gang and starts becoming close friends with Tyra. But when she gets kidnapped and no one else is around to save her, it's up to Ash to pedal to her rescue. Will he be able to save her? AshxTyra.


**RIDE TO THE RESCUE**

**- Sunny Town -**

The scene opens up at Sunny Town, which was located at the end of Cycling Road. This town was recognizable for its skyscrapers and tall buildings, but one of the most unique things about it was the long bridge that reached the end of Cycling Road. The bridge itself stretched over ten miles long in which Pokémon trainers would use their bicycles to get across to get to Sunny Town and back.

Inside the Pokémon Center, we could see Ash Ketchum waiting in the lobby. He was getting his Pokémon checked up after travelling all the way from Fuchsia City. He had travelled around Kanto some time after competing in the Silver Conference and parting ways from Brock and Misty. He didn't win the Silver Conference, but it wasn't going to stop his dreams of becoming a Pokémon Master.

Nurse Joy came to the front of the counter with a tray of Pokeballs along with his Pikachu. "Your Pokémon are at full health!"

Ash smiled as he went up to the counter. "Thanks, Nurse Joy." Pikachu jumped in the trainer's arms happily as Ash caught him. "Hey Pikachu! How are you feeling, buddy?"

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily.

"Great!" Ash smiled, as he grabbed his other Pokeballs from the tray. "Want to get something to eat, then?"

"Pikachu!" The yellow mouse Pokémon nodded.

"OK! Let's go!" Ash exclaimed before waving farewell to Nurse Joy, in which she returned it.

* * *

When they were outside the Pokémon Center, Ash looked around to see where the nearest Pokémon restaurant might be.

Before he could get far into that, he saw something in the distance. And it was coming closer, too. It looked like a group, a large group of people on bicycles. Wait...could be a biker gang? Ash seemed to remember seeing something like this when he first started his Pokémon journey with Misty and Brock.

Upon closer inspection, one of the members of the bike gang was laughing like a group holding up a purple flag with an insignia design that looked like blue bat wings and a red wheel. Ash eyes widened as soon as he recognized that design. "Ah! It's that bike gang!"

Within short notice the biker gang soon caught up with Ash and started to surround him, laughing as they did. He and Pikachu looked a little nervous when the group made a stop, seeing as how Ash was surrounded.

One of the biker's pulled up his shades as we got a better look at him. He had fiery, spiky red hair and a white bandanna wrapped around his head. He wore black leather vest with spikes attached to it's shoulder. His bike also had a replica design of the head of a Zapdos.

He grinned when he saw Ash. "Well, if it isn't 'Awesome Ash'! Great to see ya!"

Awesome Ash? The young trainer seemed to be remember that nickname and person who gave it to him. "And you're Chopper, right?"

Chopper returned it with a thumbs up. "You got that right!"

The other biker got off her bike as Ash got a look at her. She had long green hair, blue eyes, a short black leather vest, a pink tank top, black leather shorts, black knee pads, and yellow and black shoes with red straps. "It's been a while, Ash."

Ash saw the green haired girl with her arms crossed. "And you must be Tyra."

"I'm almost surprised that you seem to remember us." Tyra smiled.

"So where's you're usual group? I don't see Mighty Misty with you." Chopper wondered. Mighty Misty was another nickname they gave to the Cerulean Gym Leader; Misty, and one of Ash's old companions.

"Oh. Well, Misty and Brock went back home. So I decided to take a trip around Kanto before I head back home to start my next journey." Ash felt a little down about separating from his friends, but he was sure that he would see them again one day.

The biker gang felt a little bummed when Ash mentioned that his friends had left. But Ash didn't want to see them sad, so he decided to change the subject. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We rode here to Sunny Town until we saw you." Tyra replied. "What were you doing here?"

"Me?" Yes Ash. You. "Well, I stopped by the Pokémon Center to get my Pokémon checked up before I head out again."

"Really?" It seemed like Chopper had something on his mind. "Well since you've made it all this way, how about a Pokémon Battle?"

"A Pokémon battle?" Ash smirked when those words came up. "Sure. I accept."

Once they've settled in an open area near the bridge, Ash and Chopper stood on opposites sides with Tyra standing by and the rest of the biker gang all behind Chopper.

"All right, you ready, Ash?" Chopper called out.

"I'm always ready!" Ash said as he grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and pressed the button at the center. "Totodile! I choose you!" The young trainer yelled out as he threw it into the air.

The Pokeball opened up as the white flashing energy released a small blue alligator creature known as Totodile. It had red eyes, a small yellow chest, red scales on it's back and tail, but the most noticeable thing about it was it's large jaw that looked ready to chomp on almost anything.

"Toto-Totodile!" Totodile shouted as it looked ready for battle.

"Interesting." Chopper said as he pulled out his Pokeball and did the same thing. "Golem! Go!"

The Pokeball was thrown in to the air as it released another creature in the form of Golem. This turtle-like creature was much bigger than Totodile as it was encased with green rocks as it's shell. Like Totodile, it also had red eyes, along with small bulky arms and legs with claws on it's hands and feet.

"Golem..." Golem looked ready for battle as well.

"All right! Totodile use Water Gun!" Ash commanded.

Totodile took a deep breath and released a large spray of water from it's mouth as the battle began.

Chopper could see where this was going as he smirked. "Golem! Use Rollout!"

Golem got inside it's shell as it started rolling towards Totodile's Water Gun attack. The water hit it's target, but Golem was rolling through the water like it was nothing.

"Huh?" Ash was puzzled. "That should've worked." He didn't have much time to think as Golem was rolling towards Totodile at decent speed. "Totodile! Dodge!"

Totodile wasted no time as it jumped to the side to avoid Golem's rolling frenzy. However, that didn't stop Golem as he rolled around and went after Totodile again. Totodile freaked out as Golem was rolling towards him. Totodile took off running as Golem rolled towards the blue creature.

"Darn. This isn't good." This was a tricky situation and he needed to find something in order to counter against Golem's Rollout attack.

"Your Totodile can run all it wants. Soon it's going to have to take a breather and Golem will squash him like pancake." Chopper chuckled. "This is going to be an easy win."

Unfortunately for Ash, Chopper was right. Running would only get Totodile so far. That's when it struck Ash. "Totodile! Use Water Gun on the ground!"

Totodile nodded as it quickly took another breath and blasted water towards its feet, sending him high into the air as Golem rolled right below him.

Chopper eyes widened in shock. "What?! It sent that little guy up in the air?"

Golem finally managed to stop itself as it emerged from it's shell. The turtle-like Pokémon looked up to see Totodile taking aim at it's opponent.

"Now Totodile! Use Skull Bash!" Ash commanded.

Totodile obeyed as it flew itself straight towards Golem. Chopper was puzzled at first, but then chuckled.

"You know that isn't going to work, Ash." Chopper sounded confident. "My Golem's shell can protect itself from any physical attack your Pokémon tries to pull off. The only thing that Totodile is going to get is a big headache."

Ash smirked a little. "I know that."

Chopper looked confused again. "What?! Then what are you-"

"Totodile! Aim your Skull Bash at Golem's head!"

Chopper looked shocked after hearing what Ash was planning. "G-Golem, use H-Harden..."

Before Golem could protect itself by hiding in it's shell, Totodile hit it's target with full force. The result from that attack caused Golem to spin it's head around, as was Totodile after landing back on the ground.

"Totodile? Are you feeling OK?" Ash asked, wondering if Totodile was able to continue battling.

Quickly shaking the numbness out of it's head, Totodile nodded. "Totodile!"

"All right! Now finish it off with Aqua Tail!" Ash commanded.

Totodile charged after Golem with it's vicious tail. Golem was still feeling numb after feeling the effect's of Totodile's Skull Bash as Totodile swinged it's tail with full force at Golem's head. It was a direct hit as Golem slowly staggered backwards a couple of steps.

"G-Golem..." Golem eyes were barely opened before finally falling backwards on it's shell, knocked out of battle.

"No! G-Golem!" It was already too late for Chopper's Pokémon.

Ash jumped with excitement. "All right! We did it!"

"Totodile!" Totodile looked really happy as well.

The biker gang looked shocked as one of their leaders lost the battle. Even Chopper couldn't believe it himself. He sighed as he pulled out his Pokeball. "Golem return." The red energy beamed out at as it returned Chopper's Pokémon back in it's Pokeball. "Ya did good, Golem. You deserve a rest."

Ash was holding Totodile in his arms as they still celebrated the young trainer's victory. Chopper approached them as Ash and Totodile noticed him.

"Not bad, Awesome Ash!" Chopper gave a thumbs up to him.

"Ah...thanks." Ash rubbed the back of his head nervously. "You were great, too."

"Nah. My skills need work. But enough about that, how about we get some ice cream? Our treat."

"That sounds great. Pikachu and I were actually going get something to eat until we ran into you guys." Ash smiled.

"All right! Let's hear it for Awesome Ash!" Chopper shouted.

The biker gang chanted 'Awesome Ash' while the young trainer looked blushed as they led him to the nearest restaurant containing some of the best food in town.

Some feet away, we could see a couple of shady figures sitting together in a small truck. We couldn't see much of their appearance other than them wearing black and both of them were male.

"So that was that biker gang, huh?" The first figured asked.

"Yeah. And we know which member we're after." The second figure replied.

"We do?"

"Yeah. We just have to wait for the right opportunity to strike." The second figure grinned darkly.

* * *

Ash had to admit, he wasn't expecting to hang around with a bike gang quite like this. The first time he was caught by them is when he, Misty, and Brock were trying to cross the bridge leading to Sunny Town. Back then, they wanted to make an 'introduction' meaning Pokémon Battle. Which lead to a lot of crazy things happening, such as Misty's Psyduck losing to Tyra's Cloyster, Team Rocket actually knowing the two bike gang leader's while riding unicycles, to the last point when they escorted Ash and co. towards the Pokémon Center to help a sick Shellder and being recognized as cool people with the unique nicknames such as 'Awesome Ash' and 'Mighty Misty. Except for Brock, where all he got was rejection from Tyra.

The large group was enjoying ice cream after getting some from a nearby parlor. Ash was sitting down on a nearby bench which had a lovely view of the blue sea, as he was enjoying some ice cream with Pikachu at his side, whom was eating a strawberry sundae.

"Pikachu, do you like your sundae?" Ash asked his friend.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu replied happily, with a bit of ice cream on it's mouth.

Ash chuckled when he saw the ice cream on Pikachu's mouth. Soon after he saw Tyra approaching him.

"Hey, Awesome Ash." The female biker gang leader greeted. "Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Oh, sure." Ash nodded, as Tyra took a seat next to him.

"I gotta say, you looked very impressive in that battle earlier." Tyra complimented.

"Thanks. Ever since I was in Johto with my friends, I've been trying to improve myself so that one day I can become a Pokémon Master." Ash said, still holding on to that dream.

"Speaking of which, why are you travelling by yourself?" Tyra wondered.

"Oh. Well, I wanted to travel around Kanto by myself so that I can train and become ready before I start my next Pokémon journey." Ash explained.

Tyra could see that Ash was more determined than ever. But why travel alone? She felt like Ash could use someone to travel with. "In that case, how about my gang ride with you through Kanto?"

This took Ash by surprise. A whole biker gang traveling with him? He wasn't sure what to make of this. "B-but why? Don't you guys like riding wherever you go as a biker gang?"

"Yeah. But ever since that incident back at the bridge, we realized how cool you really were after helping that sick Shellder get to the Pokémon Center."

Cool? That word almost made Ash blush. "Um, thanks. But I don't know if I feel comfortable traveling with all of you."

"Oh come on!" Tyra sounded like she wanted to let her and her gang travel with him. "It's the least we can do after you won that Pokémon Battle."

"I don't know..." On the one hand, Ash really wanted to travel by himself so that he can possibly get more experience as a Pokémon trainer and see the sights of Kanto once more. On the other hand, he did like traveling with friends and share his experience with them. It was a tough decision for our hero. "Is it OK if I think about it?"

Tyra sighed. "Well, all right. I guess I shouldn't rush you with your decision."

"Thanks." Ash was happy to know that Tyra would let him think about it. "Say, do you want me to get you some ice cream?"

Tyra stared at him, as if she was taken by Ash's question. "Um, s-sure."

"All right." Ash nodded as he stood up. "Come on, Pikachu. Let's head back to the parlor."

Pikachu was already done with it's ice cream by the time Ash called to him. "Pikachu!"

Chopper and the rest of the gang saw Ash and Pikachu heading off towards the parlor. "Come on, guys. Let's escort Awesome Ash!" He then looked over at Tyra.

Ash saw this and held his arms off. "That's OK guys, I was just..." But it was too late as the gang crowded Ash and Pikachu, escorting them to wherever their friend needed to go.

Tyra was the only one who decided not to join them. Which was odd, because normally she would always be around her bike gang wherever she went. However, she wanted to have some time by herself for a moment. She stood up and leaned her arms towards the edge of a railing.

"Ash has really improved since I last saw him." The first time she saw him, he was nothing more than a rookie trainer until the bridge incident. Since then, he had been to many other places and it looked like he caught new Pokémon as well.

But now that his friends departed, she started to wonder if Ash traveling by himself was a good idea? She wanted to believe that Ash was doing this so that he could grow more experience as a Pokémon trainer. But was that really it? She was certain that it would be pretty lonely traveling all by himself, especially if his friends had separated from him.

Why was she getting so attached to Ash all of a sudden? Did she really not want to see Ash travel through Kanto all by himself? It wasn't like her to worry about someone whom she's only seen once before, but was Ash a different story? Whenever she was around her bike gang, she felt like she was with her friends. But with Ash, she could feel something different when she was around him. Tyra wasn't able to put her finger on what it was, but she did feel something different, perhaps in a good way, when she was with Ash.

Tyra then closed her eyes and smiled. "Well, whatever Ash decides on, I'm sure it'll make him happy." She then stood up from the bench. "I better rejoin with my gang before they start to wonder where I've been."

Before she started to turn around, she noticed a couple of shadows that were behind her. She turned around, only to see two male figures standing right in front of her.

The figures looked like they were wearing Team Rocket uniforms, but the 'R' on the front was flipped upside down. One of them was thin, had shades that covered his eyes, brown spiky hair, white gloves and boots. The other male was muscular, wore a black bandana that wrapped around his head, also had shades that covered his eyes, and he was also wearing white boots and gloves. Both of them had grins on their faces.

"Who are you?" Tyra didn't seem to fond to see these two standing in front of her.

"That's none of your concern." The spiky haired male said, with a cocky voice.

"Yeah. We need you to come with us." The black bandana male added with a squeaky voice.

"Get lost, losers! I only care about my bike gang." Tyra crossed her arms.

The brown spiky haired male chuckled darkly. "I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

Before Tyra could make a move, the muscular male quickly placed a hand over mouth, silencing her protests. "Quickly, tie her wrists!"

The spiky haired male quickly grabbed Tyra's arms and grabbed some rope as he started to tie her wrist's together. Tyra was busy trying to struggle her way out of this mess, but these kidnappers apparently had her right where they wanted her. The ropes on her wrists started to get tighter as the kidnapper finished tying the knot as hard as he could.

"You have the cloth?" The spiky haired kidnapper asked.

The muscular kidnapper grinned as he grabbed a white cloth with his free hand while keeping the other over Tyra's screaming mouth. "Got it."

"Good." The spiky haired kidnapper grabbed the cloth from him as the muscular kidnapper finally released his hand from her mouth.

Tyra narrowed her eyes at the muscular kidnapper. "Who are you-MMMPH!" The white cloth was quickly wrapped around her mouth, silencing her before she could say anything. The force of the cloth almost pulled her head back as the spiky haired kidnapper tied the knot around the back of Tyra's head, effectively gagging her.

"There. Now that looks better on you." The spiky haired kidnapper chuckled.

"MMPH! MMPH! MMPH!" Tyra's muffled shouting was completely useless though.

The muscular kidnapper had closer placed a hand on her shoulder. "You're worth a pretty penny on where you're going." He chuckled darkly.

Wait. What were they going to do with her? Whatever it was about that statement, Tyra had to escape. At least, that's what she wanted to do, but the spiky haired kidnapper had his hands tightly gripped around her arms so that she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Let's throw her at the back of the truck." The muscular kidnapper suggested.

"Right." The spiky haired kidnapper nodded, as he grabbed Tyra's upper body while the muscular kidnapper grabbed Tyra's legs and lifted her up. The female biker tried kicking him away, but the muscular kidnapper was strong enough to subdue her legs by wrapping his arms around them.

Once they had her, they walked over to the back of the opened truck and threw her inside. Tyra landed on her side as the kidnappers shut the large doors and pushed the handle lock down.

"Excellent. We have her now." The spiky haired kidnapped smirked.

"Good. Now let's get scram before anyone notices." The muscular kidnapper noted as they headed towards the driver's seats.

Ash and Pikachu headed back with a tray of two ice creams in the young trainer's hands. The rest of the biker gang was inside the parlor still enjoying their ice cream.

"Hey Tyra, I got strawberry! I hope you like it." Ash waved until he noticed Tyra wasn't there. "Huh? Where did Tyra go?"

Pikachu wondered the same thing. Suddenly, it noticed tire trucks nearby starting up unusually fast as the truck started to ride off towards the bridge.

Ash wondered why that truck took off so suddenly. He then gasped when figured out what just happened in such a short time. "Tyra's been kidnapped!"

"Pika! Pika-Pika!" Pikachu was telling Ash that they should go after the truck.

"Right!" But Ash then thought that going after them on foot would be useless. Now he suddenly wished that he still had Charizard with him, because it wouldn't take long for him to reach it. However, he left Charizard back at Charific Valley to go under training with other Charizard's under Liza's control. Perhaps there was another way to reach the truck that was going at a low speed.

He looked around at his surroundings until he noticed Tyra's bicycle parked next to a railing. Without wasting time, Ash ran towards the bike with Pikachu running by his side. When he was near inches away from her bike, he noticed that he was carrying the tray of ice cream in his hand. He didn't want to see these melt, but then again, they would be useless without someone to share it with.

Ash set the tray down on the bench and then grabbed her bike and got on. Pikachu soon leaped up from her bike to Ash's shoulder.

"Ready, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Both of them had determined looks on their faces, as Ash started to pedal. It started slow at first, but eventually it began to pick up speed as Ash started to go faster, riding towards the bridge where the kidnappers were riding on.

* * *

Tyra tried kicking on the doors with her free legs, but it was of no use. Especially with the moving truck that kept sending her towards the back.

"Mmmph..." Tyra moaned lightly in her gag. This was getting pointless. If only she was able to get her wrists free. She tried to fiddle around the knot tied to her wrists with her fingers, but it looks like the kidnappers made sure it was as tight as possible.

The plan was to try to free herself and then use her Cloyster to break out of here. But since she was limited in her movements and her calls for help being muted, she was in a tough spot. And unless help wasn't coming to her aid, she would have to try and fiddle around with the knots on her wrists in order to untie herself. Hopefully, her bike gang would notice this and come to her rescue.

* * *

The two kidnappers grinned, knowing that they have their captive in place and would be taking her to a market and sell her off. They seemed like they had things going according to plan.

"You know, this is already a much better gig than what we did when we worked for Team Rocket." The spiky haired kidnapper said.

"Yeah. I don't get what the ex-boss sees in those morons; Jessie and James. If you ask me, those two are terrible at their jobs." The muscular kidnapper sighed, as he was driving their getaway truck.

"Of course, sometimes, he would send those other two as replacements." The spiky haired kidnapped rubbed his chin."What were their names again...?"

"I think it was Cassidy and Boof." The muscular kidnapper thought.

* * *

- **Team Rocket HQ -**

Butch's eyebrow immediately popped up. "It's BUUUUUTCH!"

Cassidy eyed him oddly, as she and him were on janitor duty. "What's your problem?"

"Huh?" Butch snapped out of his random moment and quizzed himself. "Uh...I think I could've sworn I heard someone say my name wrong." He shrugged. "Oh well. Maybe I'm just hearing things again."

Cassidy sighed. "Moron."

* * *

Back with the kidnappers, they were still riding at a decent pace across the long bridge. The spiky haired kidnapper looked at his rear view mirror to see what made his eyes widen. "Huh?"

"What is it?" The muscular kidnapper asked.

"I think we got someone following us."

"Who?"

The spiky haired kidnapper pulled up his shades to confirm what he was seeing. "It looks like some kid and a Pikachu on a bicycle. And it looks like they're heading right for us."

This caught their attention as they both turned their heads to see Ash Ketchum riding towards the kidnapper's truck as fast as he could while riding on Tyra's bike.

"Let Tyra go!" Ash shouted at the kidnappers.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu second the motion.

The kidnappers stared for a moment. Then looked at each other, both wondering the same thing.

"How did that kid know about that girl we stole?" The spiky haired kidnapper asked.

"I don't know." The muscular kidnapper was confused by this as well. "Doesn't matter. This kid doesn't know who he's talking to."

"Should we make a quick getaway?"

"Nah. Let's amuse this kid." The muscular kidnapper grinned, as he pulled out a Pokeball. "Besides, if we don't get him off our tail, he'll still come after us."

"Oh. Right." The spiky haired kidnapped nodded. "Let's do it."

"Now you're talking." He pressed the button on the center Pokeball and released his Pokémon. "Go get him, Golbat."

The white energy shaped open and formed a blue bat with black eyes, large wings, a large mouth, and small feet. The Golbat screeched out with a battle cry.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "Golbat, huh?"

"Golbat! Use Supersonic!" The muscular kidnapper commanded.

Golbat obeyed as it released a waves of blue circle energy towards Ash.

The young trainer saw this coming as he quickly turned right, making the Supersonic attack miss.

"Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder. "Pika-chu!" The yellow mouse Pokémon shouted as it released a large stream of electricity at Golbat. The attack was successful, causing the blue bat to be shocked greatly until it started to faint.

"Huh?!" The muscular kidnapper was surprised to see his Golbat go down with one shot. "Golbat, return!" As the Pokeball's red energy zapped towards Golbat and returned to it's Pokeball.

"Let me try." The spiky haired kidnapper grinned as he released a Pokémon from its Pokeball. "Go Fearow!"

The white energy from the Pokebal formed itself to be a large brown-feathered bird with the most noticeable thing being its large beak.

Ash's eyes widened with surprise. "Fearow?" He remembered the last time he faced Fearow, and he knew how formidable a Pokémon like this was.

"Fearow, use Whirlwind!" The spiky haired kidnapper commanded.

Fearow obeyed as it flapped it's large wings at a fast pace. A gust of wind, formed, trying to halt Ash's advance. Ash gripped the handle bars tightly as he continued pedaling, despite the large amount of wind that was in his way and with Pikachu holding on to Ash with all it's might.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt again!" Ash commanded.

Pikachu nodded once as it charged with electricity again. "Pika...chuuuuu!" Pikachu shouted, as it released another stream of electricity at Fearow.

"Fearow! Dodge and dive towards that kid to knock him off his bike!" The spiky haired kidnapper called out.

Fearow flew to the side by dodging the electic attack and then dived towards Ash with it's beak aimed right at the young trainer.

Ash was surprised to see that Fearow was coming towards him. But under the circumstances, Ash narrowed his eyes and kept his determined face. "Pikachu, jump on to Fearow and use Thunderbolt!"

Pikachu made a big leap as soon as Fearow got near. It jumped on the head of the flying Pokémon, causing the Fearow to stop and try to shake Pikachu off it's head. However, Pikachu was able to maintain it's grip as the yellow mouse Pokémon cheeks began to spark again and shock Fearow as Thunderbolt took it's effect. Fearow squawked loudly as the electric energy shocked it's entire body before Pikachu finally jumped off it's head and landed back on Ash's shoulder. It watched as Fearow started to fall to it's defeat.

The spiky haired kidnapper was shocked to see that his Fearow had been defeated in battle. "F-Fearow, return!" The Pokeball's energy beamed out and took Fearow back into it's Pokeball.

* * *

Tyra was still fiddling her fingers with the only knot that she could feel tied to her wrists. She had been battling against it as hard as she could. Especially now, since she could hear battling outside which meant that there was someone trying to save her.

"MMMPH! MMMPH! MMMPGH!" Tyra growled angrily, still gagged. She tried pulling her wrists, which didn't do much, but she did whatever she could to free herself.

Suddenly, she could feel something coming loose. Could it have been that the knot was finally coming to be undone? Tyra began to pull at each rope she could pull with her fingers, as the ropes started to become even more loose. She could feel her strength coming together, pulling the last of her bindings. At last, the ropes started to fall from her wrists, finally being free from being tied.

Tyra then moved her hands towards the knot behind her head as the gag fell off her mouth, finally being free to breathe easier.

"Now that I've finally got that out of the way, it's time to get off this ride!"

* * *

Ash was trying to find some way of releasing the doors open. He then noticed a handle that was locked in place. That must've been the weak point.

"Pikachu, use Thundershock to destroy that lock!"

"Pikachuuuuu!" Pikachu cried out, releasing a small amount of electric energy towards the lock, destroying it within a couple of seconds as the lock broke and fell, releasing the large doors withing one fell swoop.

When they opened, Tyra was shocked to see who had come to rescue her. "Ash?!"

"Tyra! Hold on! I'm going to give you a ride out!"

"Are you crazy? I can't jump! We'll both get hurt!" Tyra almost believed Ash was being out of his mind.

"Don't worry! I have an idea!" Ash pulled out a Pokeball and released a new Pokémon. "I choose you, Noctowl!"

The white energy formed itself revealing it to be a flying-type owl Pokémon. This Noctowl had red eyes, brows that stuck up about it's head, orange wings and tail on the outside, and a yellow body with six triangles on the front.

"Hoo!" Noctowl cried out.

"Tyra, I want you to jump grab on to Noctowl's talons." Ash told her.

"What?!" Tyra couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Trust me on this!" Ash called out to her.

It looks like she had no other choice, not that she had one to begin with. The female biker took a deep breath as she took a few steps back before making a run for it. Reaching the edge, she jumped and grabbed on to Noctowl's, with the owl Pokémon holding on to Tyra as tight as it could.

The kidnappers turned to see this, and were in shock at what they saw.

"I don't believe this! How did she...?" The spiky haired kidnapper was at a loss for words.

"We have to stop this thing!" The muscular kidnapper said, as he put the brakes on the truck, immediately putting a stop to the getaway vehicle.

Ash put the brakes on the bike as he and Pikachu got off and ran towards Tyra, whom slowly descended to the ground with Tyra until she landed on her feet.

"Tyra, are you OK?" Ash asked.

"I'm fine." Tyra said, as she rubbed her wrists to try and ease off on being tied for so long. "But what about you? And my bike?"

"Oh, well, when I noticed that you were kidnapped, I didn't exactly have any other choice." Ash explained, hoping Tyra would understand the situation.

Tyra saw that her bike still looked in top shape before breathing a sigh of relief. "Well, as long as you and my bike are all right, then that's all that matters."

Ash smiled in return. "Thanks." He then turned towards Noctowl. "Good job, Noctowl. Return." He pulled out his Pokeball as the red energy came out and returned Noctowl back to it's home.

Before the two could each other thanks, the two kidnappers confronted them.

"Hey, give us back that girl!" The muscular kidnapper shouted.

Ash narrowed his eyes at them. "Who are you? And why were you trying to kidnap Tyra?"

The spiky haired kidnapper grinned. "A kid like you wouldn't understand why we want somebody like her."

He wouldn't understand? He noticed the upside 'R's on the front of their outfit. Ash had an idea of who these guys were. "You guys work for Team Rocket, don't you?"

"We use too. But not anymore." The muscular kidnapper replied. "Besides, that group was holding us back so we're doing our own thing."

"But what we do now is none of your business." The spiky haired kidnapper pointed at Ash. "Now hand us back the girl."

"No!" Ash stood in front of Tyra with Pikachu at his side and his arms spread out. "I'll never let you take Tyra anywhere you please."

Tyra awed in surprise when she saw Ash trying to protect her no matter what. To her, this was really sweet of him.

"Then we'll just have to take her by force." The muscular kidnapper cracked his knuckles before pulling out his Pokeball.

"You're gonna need a miracle, kid." The spiky haired kidnapped added with a chuckle, and also pulling his Pokeball.

Ash and his Pikachu got together, ready to do battle against these creeps. But before they could go any further, the group heard something from behind Ash and Tyra, as they all looked behind to see what it was.

The bridge bike gang finally appeared with Chopper leading the charge. "Hey, Awesome Ash! Tyra!"

"Huh?" Ash was glad to see it was Chopper as he waved at him. "Hey Chopper! Over here!"

When the biker gang reunited with Ash and Tyra, Chopper was the first to greet them. "Hey guys, I was worried about you. Are ya all right?"

"We're OK." Tyra reassured. "But what about you? Where were you?!"

"Sorry about that. We saw Ash riding off in a hurry and noticed you were gone, too. So we rode here as fast as we could. But anyway..." Chopper looked at the two kidnappers across from them. "Who are those chumps? What's going on here?"

Ash turned his attention towards the kidnappers as well. "These guys tried to kidnap Tyra. And they planned to do something with her, as well."

"Huh?" Chopper couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Those punks tried to kidnap Tyra?"

"Yeah." Ash nodded. "But now it looks like the tables have turned."

And he was right. The two kidnappers had nervous looks on their faces.

"This is...uh, not a good sign." The spiky haired kidnapper gulped.

"So...you think it isn't too late to hightail it out of here?" The muscular kidnapper asked with a sweaty face.

Tyra pulled out a Pokeball as she glared at them. "Now it's my turn to show you how dangerous I can be." She threw the Pokeball in to the air. "I choose you, Cloyster!"

The Pokeball opened and released a black, pearl like Pokémon. It was encased with a light grey shell, which was surrounded by a second jagged, blue-violet outer shell-casing. It had conical sized horns with one spike above it's head. And in the center of the shell, it had a black pearl face with a grin on it's face.

"Quick! Let's make a break for it!" The muscular kidnapper shouted.

"Cloyster, use Ice Beam!" Tyra commanded.

The spike above Cloyster's head started to glow bright blue before firing it towards the kidnappers. The attack was successful as the ice beam started to freeze over the two like a frozen statue until they were completely covered in ice.

"Now Pikachu! Finish it off with Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUUU!" Letting out a cry, Pikachu released a big wave of electric energy, completely shocking the frozen statues before blowing up and sending the two kidnappers flying high into the sky.

"You know, maybe we should get our jobs back at Team Rocket. At least we never got the dirty work." The spiky haired kidnapper suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe we can work as janitors again. Although we'd have to ask Cassidy and Billy for those positions again." The muscular kidnapper added.

"It's BUUUUTCH!" A familiar voice shouted from across the world.

"Team Rocket's rehiring again!" The two kidnappers shouted as they disappeared with a twinkle in the sky.

Back on the ground, Ash was about to celebrate with his Pikachu, but the yellow mouse Pokemon grew weak as it and passed out of exhaustion.

"Pikachu!" Ash checked on his friend to see that he was still breathing, but just tired after all of the chasing and battling.

"Is Pikachu going to be OK?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah. He just needs rest. I should probably take him to a Pokémon Center." Ash thought.

"All right, then!" Chopper turned to his biker gang. "Listen up, guys! Let's escort Ash to the Pokémon Center in Sunny Town!"

The group cheered in response. As Ash wondered how to get back, even though he didn't have his own bike, Tyra offered him a ride with her.

"Are you sure? You've been through a lot today." Ash was concerned if Tyra was up to riding after being kidnapped.

"From the looks of things, I think you went through a lot more than I did." Tyra replied. "Come on, I insist."

Seeing as how she was being nice to him, how could he not refuse her? He got on the bike behind Tyra as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Pikachu was resting in Ash's backpack with it's head sticking out. Once he was set, Tyra smiled as she and the biker gang rode off towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

**- Sunny Town -**

The scene shifts towards the inside of the Pokémon Center. Most of the bridge bike gang members were resting around the lobby while Ash had his Pikachu checked up by Nurse Joy.

"It seems like Pikachu will have to rest here overnight. By tomorrow, he should be as good as new." Nurse Joy informed with a smile.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Ash smiled back as he went over to the lobby.

Chopper saw him and wrapped his arm around him, catching Ash off guard. "Well, it looks like everything is going to be OK!"

"T-Thanks." Ash replied, as he slowly got away from Chopper's arm being around him. "Hey listen, I'm gonna turn in for the night."

"Really?" Chopper wondered.

"Yeah. I've had a pretty long day today." Ash said, his body looking a little fatigued.

"Ah, that's OK. Get yourself all the rest ya need, Awesome Ash." Chopper gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks again." Ash nodded with a smile, before heading off to his room upstairs above the Pokémon Center.

* * *

Ash opened the door to his room as he took off his blue jacket and red and white hat and set it on the shelf. After the long day he had, he really did deserve a lot of needed rest. That bike ride took a lot out of him, but it was worth it in order to save Tyra. And it would take a lot more than a long chase on a bike to wear him out.

A knock was heard coming from Ash's room. Ash wondered who it was. "Who is it? Come on in."

The door opened, revealing it to be Tyra. This took Ash by surprise. Especially as she held a tray of strawberry ice cream for two. "Hey."

"Oh, hey Tyra." Ash was still eyeing the strawberry ice cream. "Is that the ice cream I brought earlier?"

"Yeah, but the original ice cream melted by the time you rescued me, so I had ordered some new ones and they gave it away for free because they felt bad about what happened to the ones you had. Want some?" Tyra asked with a smile.

Free ice cream? Now that sounded like a treat. To Ash, this was a really cool and sweet thing she did for him. "Thanks, Tyra! I really appreciate it."

The two sat down as they enjoyed the ice cream together. As they were eating, the two started to play with each other with the ice cream as Tyra took a bit of her own ice cream with her finger and pasted it a bit on Ash's face.

"Huh?" Ash was confused. "Why did you do that?"

Tyra held in her laugh when she covered her mouth. "I just wanted to see what you looked like with ice cream if it was Halloween. Maybe you'd like a scary strawberry ghost!"

Ash tilted the side of his head, and then he started to smirk. "Oh yeah? I bet you look even better with it on your face."

Before Tyra could react, Ash pasted a bit of his own strawberry ice cream on her nose and all the way up to her eyebrows. Tyra had her eyes narrowed when she felt that.

"Tyra...?" Ash was afraid he might've made her mad.

But soon, she started to fight back, but instead she used her finger to paste more ice cream on Ash's cheeks. Eventually, the two started to play with each other with their ice cream, all the while they started laughing and getting their faces messy in the process. But they didn't care. They were too busy smiling and laughing and having a great time with each other.

After a while, they cleaned themselves up with the ice cream on their faces before settling down and relaxing.

"So, how have you been feeling?" Tyra asked.

"I feel fine. But Pikachu is gonna have to rest overnight here at the Pokémon Center." Ash replied.

"I heard. Chopper told me about it, so I wanted to come up here and see if you wanted to talk."

"Really? Well, OK." Ash sat down on the his bunk bed with Tyra sitting next to him.

"Listen. I've thought about what we were talking about earlier and I decided that we don't have to travel with you if you don't want to. I understand you planned on doing things here in Kanto on your own, but I honestly shouldn't have been picky about it with you because of a Pokémon battle you won today." Tyra felt like she was in the wrong when she asked him about this earlier.

"No, I understand." Ash said, as Tyra looked at him. "I thought about what you said, too."

"Really?" Now this was a shocker Tyra didn't see coming.

"Yeah. You were probably worried that me traveling around Kanto by myself got to you and you wanted me to be with a group of friends, like I was with Brock and Misty when I was on my first Pokémon journey." Ash thought.

"I was not worried!" Tyra snapped at him, blushing, as she crossed her arms. "I was just curious, that's all."

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ash didn't mean to offend Tyra in any way.

"No, it's fine. Besides, Chopper and I talked about it and the entire biker gang would like escort to you through Kanto. If that's OK with you, of course." Tyra added.

"Well..." Ash thought about it again. But this time, it didn't take long for him to come up with his answer when he smiled. "I wouldn't mind if you guys travelled with me."

Tyra looked so happy as she clasped her hands together. "Oh, thank you, Awesome Ash!" Without warning, Tyra wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, giving him a quick hug before letting him go. "It's settled, then. We'll head out tomorrow morning." But then her eyes darted towards the ground. "But..."

That didn't sound good, coming from Tyra. "What is it?"

"Well, Ash, I'm not doing it because you think we're friends or anything."

"So, you're saying...that we can't be friends anymore?" Deep down, it sounded like, to Ash, that Tyra wanted to break up her friendship with him.

Tyra looked back up and smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "Awesome Ash...I would rather be your awesome girlfriend than just your friend." She leaned in and pressed her lips on to Ash's own and...well, let's just say that love took over both of them as it lasted throughout the night. Then again, it was going to be the start of a new journey for them tomorrow, so let's leave them alone for tonight. Because tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

The next morning, outside of the Pokémon Center, the biker gang was all out and ready as Chopper was out in front with both Tyra and Ash at his side, both with their own bikes ready.

The most noticeable thing about Ash's bike was, aside from the blue and red painting, it also had a replica of Pikachu's face on the front, which was a nice touch.

"How do you like your new bike, Awesome Ash?" Chopper asked.

"It's great." Ash smiled. "Right, Pikachu?"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu agreed happily.

Tyra smirked as she focused her eyes on the road ahead. "Ready everybody?"

The biker gang behind them gave out a loud cheer.

"All right. Let's do it!" Ash shouted out loud.

"Pi-Pikachu!" Pikachu added.

And so, the biker gang took off towards their next destination. As they began riding, Ash and Tyra were riding next to each other. The two glanced at each other and, as they smiled, they each reached out their hand towards each other. The two love bikers held hands as they faced the road ahead, leading to their next destination. Wherever that may be, they wouldn't be alone as they, along with the rest of the biker gang, would face the challenges ahead of them.

And they were very certain that the two lovebirds would never want to be apart from each other again.

* * *

**Please, read and review.**


End file.
